


Démon

by MissCactus



Category: One Piece
Genre: Ace est le pire gosse au monde, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Family, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Kid Ace
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8747353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus
Summary: Lorsque Ace était né, Roger avait été le père le plus comblé au monde et lui promit de toujours le protéger. Dix ans plus tard, il remettait franchement en question sa promesse.





	

**Author's Note:**

> OS écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF (FFnet) avec pour thème le mot "Allumer." J'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser "le feu !" en voyant ce thème et à notre cher Johnny... Donc me voilà avec du feu 8)

Lorsque Ace était né, Roger avait été le père le plus comblé au monde. Sa femme, Rouge, venait de donner naissance au plus bel être vivant. Quand il l'eut enfin dans les bras, il lui promit, sous le regard attendri de sa femme, de toujours le protéger.

Dix ans plus tard, il remettait franchement en question sa promesse. Alors que Ace aurait pu être l'enfant le plus adorable de la Terre, il avait décidé d'être celui qui lui en ferait baver le plus. Franchement, seulement dix ans après sa venue au monde, il n'en pouvait plus.

Il savait qu'il s'amusait à faire pleurer les filles à l'école, qu'il avait craché sur le petit-fils de Garp – oh qu'il avait eu honte en entendant cette histoire – et qu'il faisait tourner en bourrique les commerçants en ville.

Devant Rouge, par contre, il était un véritable petit ange. Mais dès qu'elle tournait le dos et qu'il ne restait plus que son père, le garçon redevenait le petit diablotin qu'il était à longue de journée. Le pire, c'était qu'il ne savait pas mentir mais s'en sortait terriblement bien en ne disant qu'une toute petite partie de la vérité. Assez pour que sa mère ne se doute de rien en tout cas. Et ça, c'était ce qui rendait Roger fou !

Si à dix ans Ace était aussi catastrophique, alors à quoi ressemblerait sa crise d'adolescence ? Il avait bien peur de le découvrir.

En fait, se dit-il en entrant dans le salon, il était prêt à tout faire pour ne pas passer par cette période.

Une goutte de sueur roula le long de sa tempe en voyant son fils assis sur le canapé, jouant avec un petit objet métallique. Aujourd'hui, Ace ne semblait pas particulièrement énervé, ce qui voulait dire pas de bêtise. Il ne semblait pas particulièrement heureux non plus, ce qui voulait dire pas de surprise (bêtise) non plus. Alors pas d'inquiétude, normalement tout devrait bien se passer, non... ?

Si. Il devait avoir confiance, il ne devait pas se laisser intimider par son propre fils, son gosse de dix ans, bon sang !

Et pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher de hurler d'effroi lorsque Ace trouva comment allumer l'objet et le laissa tomber sur le canapé qui était désormais foutu.

Parce que Ace venait de trouver comment allumer un briquet. Et il venait de le faire tomber sur le canapé.

Roger se demandait vraiment comment il allait expliquer à sa femme ce meuble manquant lorsqu'elle rentrerait.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter : @somefunhere


End file.
